


Should've agreed sooner

by MrsDK1998



Category: Free!
Genre: Aiichirou is needy and emotional and good at giving head, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rin is blunt as fuck and always swallows, Sousuke is bad at using words and has a thing for Aiichirou covered in body fluids, Threesome - M/M/M, also cock rings, that's literally all there is to this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDK1998/pseuds/MrsDK1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiichirou had been asking them for weeks, looking up to them with wide, expectant eyes, making it so difficult for them to refuse. They did, however, and for a fair amount of time, Aiichirou's pouty complains of "but you know I can handle it!" and "I'm not as fragile as you think!" were easy to take. However, as days went by, Aiichirou's suggestions became more frequent, and the more the other two thought of it, the less they could say no. </p><p>(aka my first fic in forever is 7k sourintori PWP and i'm not really ashamed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should've agreed sooner

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to (in alphabetical order) :  
> ~Asimenia (είσαι περήφανη για μένα, Miss Universe?)  
> ~Enada (ελπίζω μόνο να μην σε μπερδέψουν οι στάσεις...)  
> ~Ifi (τι διαμάντια και κουραφέξαλα, έχεις εμένα εδω!)  
> ~Vasso (άντε και περιμένω το KisaDei μου, ε?)  
> And to the four of you: ΑΝ ΤΟ ΔΕΙΞΕΤΕ ΣΕ ΟΠΟΙΟΝΔΗΠΟΤΕ ΔΕΝ ΕΧΩ ΕΓΚΡΙΝΕΙ ΘΑ ΕΙΜΑΙ ΕΚΕΙ ΟΤΑΝ ΚΟΙΜΑΣΤΕ

Aiichirou wasn't afraid.

Sitting on Sousuke's lap, trembling slightly at the feel of large hands roaming all over his small body, the older boy's shaft pressed between his buttocks, not daring to go inside but still sliding -almost painfully slowly- over a twitching entrance with the movement of their hips, their shaky breaths going erratic by the second, Aiichirou realized that the feeling in his gut wasn't fear.

 _No_ , he noted absentmindedly. It was _thrill_.

A sigh left his lips when Sousuke gave a particularly hard squeeze on his thigh and leaned forward to kiss his neck.

Aiichirou's own hands rested on Sousuke's chest, rubbing in circles and urging the other to keep going.

Clothes were tossed aside and forgotten long ago, and -even though neither was brave enough to admit it out loud- they both loved the feel of the warm body moving against their own, and were glad to have abandoned the restraint of clothing.

Rin, however, wasn't afraid to voice such thoughts.

"You really seem to be enjoying yourselves," he said, walking over to them with a bottle of lube in his hand. "Mind if I join?"

The question was rather rhetorical, since the three of them have been doing this quite often. Not like this, though. Never like this.

Having one of them take both the other two inside at the same time -from one end, that is- was something they were somewhat reluctant to try. Until a few weeks ago, when Aiichirou had found a particularly interesting site on the internet.

Aiichirou had been asking them since then, looking up to them with wide, expectant eyes, making it so difficult for them to refuse. They did, however, and for a fair amount of time, Aiichirou's pouty complains of "but you know I can handle it!" and "I'm not as fragile as you think!" were easy to take. However, as days went by, Aiichirou's suggestions became more frequent, and the more the other two thought of it, the less they could say no. 

So they caved, earlier that day, and found themselves tackled in a hug and showered in kisses by the smaller boy, who, unable to contain his joy, held the other two close to him and smiled a toothy grin.

Rin sat on the bed, right behind Aiichirou, and gave the boy a small kiss on the back. Said boy turned his head and his half-lidded eyes travelled down Rin's nude body -taking in a sight that made his mouth water- and rested on the bottle of lube the other was holding. Expectantly, he turned his gaze up into Rin's red eyes and something sparkled in his own light blue ones. He heard a chuckle.

"Not me," Rin said. 

Sousuke moved, removing his dick from between Aiichirou's buttocks, making the boy gasp at the sudden lack of friction. He sat up better and positioned the younger boy to sit on his thighs. He pushed their bodies together again, placing a gentle kiss on the other's temple as he reached over, gesturing at Rin to pass him the lube.

Rin leaned to capture Sousuke's lips with his own as he opened the bottle and poured a generous amount of its content onto the large hand held out in front of him. They broke apart only after Sousuke made sure there was enough of the substance on his fingers, then lowered his hand between Aiichirou's thighs.

The boy gasped and shuddered at the coolness of the liquid, but still pushed back on the thick finger that entered him. He felt feather light kisses be pressed on his shoulders and back, and wet hands sneak around his waist, one of them wrapping around his dick -making him release a breathy moan and push up to the touch-, the other going upwards, to stop on his chest and run slippery fingers over his nipples, pinching and playing with them.

Aiichirou didn't know which touch to respond to first. He rolled his hips, forcing Sousuke's finger deeper inside him, inching closer to the older boy, rubbing his -now enclosed in Rin's hand- dick against Sousuke's. 

The other groaned and buried his face in the crook of the silver haired boy's neck, breath faltering and hot on sweaty skin. Aiichirou felt Rin smirk against his back and the hand on his chest lowered to wrap around Sousuke's dick, soon starting to rub the two boys together. The size difference was evident -Aiichirou was much smaller than Sousuke, even in that aspect- but neither seemed to mind as they rocked against each other, losing themselves in pleasure. Sousuke added a second finger in Aiichirou, massaging his walls and pushing in further, trying to find that spot that made the younger boy gasp his name and push back to him, searching for release. 

The slight pain of stretching brought Aiichirou back just enough for him to remember who the long, slick fingers running up and down his and Sousuke's lengths, holding them close together belonged to. He reached behind him and wrapped his small hand around Rin, making him gasp in surprise and moan in pleasure. He moved his fingers around Rin smoothly, only pausing to press them against a few points that made the redhead groan and bite on Aiichirou's back, careful not to leave marks -as much as he would've loved to sink his sharp teeth into the soft, pale flesh on someplace everyone would see, everyone would _know_ that Aiichirou was --

A particularly strong squeeze from the younger boy made him see stars.

"Fuck, Ai," he hissed under his breath, rolling his hips in time with Aiichirou's hand, pressing his sweaty forehead against the other's nape, kissing and licking on the skin there again, when the small but satisfactory hand was pulled away. Rin gasped and shook in withdrawal, but then a larger hand was on him, hot and slick and so, _so good_ , spreading lube all over his dick, and Rin pushed harder, moaning and writhing until he felt something tighter around him, and he looked down to see a rubber ring make its way down to the base of his shaft -with the help of the large hand, of course.

He looked up, breathless, and stared intensely at the hand's owner. Sousuke let out a breathy chuckle. "You look almost angry," he commented. His hand cupped Rin's balls, making him arch his back and gasp. "Almost."

His other hand still worked its way into Aiichirou's body, a third finger now added, making the smaller boy tremble visibly and lean on Sousuke's chest for support, his eyes tightly shut and his breathing labored, his flushed cheeks almost as deep a shade as Rin's hair.

"Don't you want to go in first?" Sousuke asked teasingly, noticing Rin's eyes on Aiichirou's bottom, watching him get penetrated by three thick digits, push back to them, his entrance getting stretched by the second. Rin bit back a moan when Sousuke spread his fingers, allowing him a glimpse inside. 

Aiichirou, realizing what Sousuke was doing -torturing Rin in probably the most effective way possible-, smiled softly and started placing kisses on the older boy's neck and collarbone, bending his body to give Rin a better view. Sousuke chuckled softly at the way Rin's breath caught in his throat and sharp teeth worried at his bottom lip, trying to keep any sounds at bay, but the low growl he couldn't repress -when Sousuke's fingers pressed against Aiichirou's prostate, making the boy push harder onto the digits and show himself to Rin even more- didn't go unnoticed by the other two. 

Feeling satisfied by the redhead's reactions, Sousuke pressed one last time on that special bundle of nerves inside Aiichirou before drawing his fingers out, earning a whimper from the boy in his arms. He pushed him away just enough to bring their lips together and rested his hands on the smaller boy's thighs, squeezing gently. He felt Aiichirou sigh happily against his mouth and slide his arms around his neck, bringing Sousuke closer to him.

Aiichirou felt hot lips between his shoulder blades and strong hands on his hips. Rin pushed himself closer, stopping a few inches away from Aiichirou's bottom. 

"Ai...?" Rin's voice was low but gentle, and the unsaid question got an unsaid answer as Aiichirou turned his upper body and kissed Rin's lips, one hand on Rin's waist, pulling him closer. 

Rin reciprocated and pushed slowly inside Aiichirou, making him moan at the intrusion. When just the head of his dick was in, Rin pulled back from the kiss and looked into Aiichirou's eyes. The half-lidded blue orbs he was met with -irises blown, gaze full of lust- sent a shiver of excitement through his body, and he smirked, pushing deeper into the welcoming heat. He watched as Aiichirou's eyelids fluttered shut, his lips parted around a sharp intake of breath, his brow furrowed and relaxed as he adjusted to the feeling. It didn't take him long; Sousuke's fingers had done a good job preparing him.

"Move," he panted, pushing his hips back to Rin's, "please."

Rin did; with his hands on Aiichirou's hips, he pushed out and in slowly -as if testing the waters-, ready to stop the moment Aiichirou told him to.

However, Aiichirou only kept pushing back against Rin, little moans and gasps falling from his lips, his hands on Sousuke's shoulders. He lifted his head and kissed the older boy, feeling one large hand come up to cup his cheek. Aiichirou nuzzled into the warm palm, bringing his own hand up to rest it on Sousuke's. 

It still didn't feel right, somehow, it didn't feel fair -like Sousuke was missing some part of the fun- so Aiichirou pushed Rin back just enough to give himself some space and lowered his body so that his head was at the same level as Sousuke's crotch. 

Sousuke wasn't expecting the warm mouth to cover the head of his dick so fast, so he didn't have time to stop the moan that made its way out of his lips. That only seemed to please Aiichirou, who teased the tip with his tongue before taking more of the older boy into his mouth, reveling at the sound of his breath picking up speed.

Sousuke always took the time to marvel at the way those pink lips closed around him, the boy's seeming lack of gag reflex allowing him to take in more than Sousuke had expected -the one time Rin had tried to take him in as deep as Aiichirou, he had almost choked. He placed one hand on top of Aiichirou's head, not pushing him, but caressing his soft hair, massaging his scalp and taking in the sight of closed eyes and flushed cheeks and wet lips stretched around him.

Rin's pace was slow, but a few thrusts were forceful enough for him to hit Aiichirou's prostate, making the boy moan around Sousuke's dick.

The overall scene was too much for the older boy, and he felt himself nearing the end. "W-wait..." he panted, and the slight stutter caught Aiichirou's attention.

The younger boy stilled and looked up, and Sousuke couldn't find it in himself to hate the way those wide blue eyes that stared at him -almost innocently, _what nerve!_ -, waiting for an explanation, almost sent him over the edge. His hand went to stoke Aiichirou's cheek, his thumb brushing over the mole under his right eye -the nickname "cutie with a mark of beauty" him and Rin gave the smaller boy all those months ago seemed so fitting- and smiled softly.

Aiichirou moved his tongue just slightly, a silent question - _should I keep going?_ \- and Sousuke's breath caught in his throat. "Don't..." a breathy whisper. "I..."

Once again, Rin was blunter. He kept his thrusts even and looked up at Sousuke.

"You have to wear a ring as well, remember?" he panted, pushing deeper to find Aiichirou's prostate, making his eyes flutter shut and his mouth moan around Sousuke once more. "We don't want you coming just yet. Right, Ai?" he ducked to press another kiss on Aiichirou's back.

Sousuke groaned, but at least now Aiichirou knew why he had been stopped. The smaller boy gave one last suck before removing his mouth from Sousuke's member, licking at the slit and placing a light kiss on the head before pulling back completely.

The last part almost undid him, and Sousuke vaguely wondered if he had always been so sensitive - _or is it Aiichirou's fault, for being so damn good at this?_

He kissed Aiichirou once, twice, before getting out of the bed to grab another rubber ring from the desk.

"Here," Rin said, tossing him the lube. "You're gonna need this."

Sousuke muttered ‘thanks’ under his breath and Rin's attention went back to the boy beneath him. 

"And now..." he whispered, turning Aiichirou off his knees and onto his back, making him gasp, "I can finally see your pretty face again..." 

He let Aiichirou drag him down into a slow kiss and felt slender legs wrap around his hips, pushing him lower, closer, impossibly deeper into Aiichirou's body. Neither was willing to pick up pace, content with just the warmth of their bodies pressed together in such an intimate embrace. Aiichirou's moans were muffled against Rin's lips and he pushed his hips in sync with the redhead's, meeting his thrusts halfway. 

After a while, however, Aiichirou's breathing turned into short, ragged pants, his hips moving faster and his legs locking behind Rin, trying desperately to push the older boy deeper.

Rin's thrusts came to a halt; his hands forced Aiichirou's hips to still. Aiichirou whimpered loudly at the lack of movement and Rin pressed a gentle kiss on his mouth, hushing him, then on his cheeks, nose and forehead -as if apologizing-, before pulling himself up and turning his head to the direction Sousuke had disappeared to not too long ago.

He watched in amusement as Sousuke struggled to put the rubber ring on himself, getting lube all over the place.

"Hey," his voice came out more like a chuckle than he would've liked it to, and Sousuke glared at him.

"Shut up," Sousuke growled, his cheeks red -more out of frustration than embarrassment. 

"You could put it on me without even looking but you can't put it on yourself?" an amused laugh made its way out of Rin's throat and he did little to stop it.

"It's uncomfortable." Sousuke muttered, the slightest of pouts in his voice.

Rin sighed. "It's supposed to stop you from coming too soon, how comfortable did you expect it to be?" he watched Sousuke fumble with the ring for a few seconds before asking "do you want me to put it on you?" with a smirk on his face.

Sousuke grunted. "Fine," he said -almost bitterly- and walked towards the bed.

The problem was simple; Sousuke hadn't used enough lube. That, and...

"How didn't you notice?" Rin's voice was booming with laughter. "Were you too eager to be inside Ai?"

Sousuke was thicker than Rin -while Rin was more slender and slightly longer- and the rubber ring he had tried to put on himself was as tight as the one he had put on Rin. 

The taller boy's glare was poisonous.

"No need to get mad, though," Aiichirou interfered, not wanting the other two to fight at such a time. He pointed at the nightstand. "Just get one that feels comfortable enough on you."

Sousuke did, and less than a minute later, he was looming over Aiichirou, kissing him softly. He felt the younger boy whimper when Rin withdrew and leaned to place a kiss on Sousuke's neck, murmuring "don't be too rough this time" against his skin. A hum was all Sousuke bothered to answer with, and when Rin got out of the bed, he swept Aiichirou onto his lap.

Aiichirou gasped and rolled his hips, making Sousuke grunt and pull him closer. Soon enough, the need to be filled again overtook him and Aiichirou positioned himself over Sousuke's dick. He pushed down, feeling the head enter him, and paused in order to adjust to Sousuke's thickness -he always did. Sousuke never complained, though, and this time was no exception. If anything, the large hands on Aiichirou's hips were comforting and helped him stay still even as his whole body trembled. Sousuke's usual "don't push yourself" came not a minute later, making Aiichirou smile.

He pushed himself down little by little, and it took him a couple of minutes before he could slowly move up and down again, pleasure gradually replacing pain every time he lowered himself onto Sousuke.

The older boy waited patiently for Aiichirou to pick a steady pace, then slowly started pushing up into the inviting heat. 

It didn't take long for them to pick up pace; they were both desperate for release before they knew it. Aiichirou was a mess, drawing in large gulps of air only to force them out a moment later, when Sousuke hit his prostate. The sudden rush of pleasure made him throw his head back, exposing his neck to Sousuke, who, taking the chance he was given, assaulted the milky skin before him, sucking and licking and relishing in the way the younger boy whimpered his name.

"Ah- I'm-" was all Aiichirou managed to gasp before he felt his position change, and he was on his back again, only this time his knees were pushed up against his chest, almost uncomfortably so.

"Aren't you being rough?" Rin asked from across the room -itching to relieve himself somehow, as the sight before him was way too much-, but to the other two, his voice was but a whisper -and Aiichirou would apologize for that later, and Rin would tell him "it's okay, I like seeing you two lost in pleasure".

So for now he could only watch as Sousuke pounded into the smaller boy beneath him, causing him to arch his back and scream.

When it came to Aiichirou, that was the position Sousuke preferred. This way, he could hit Aiichirou's favourite spot with each thrust, all the while watching his expression. It also didn't allow the younger boy to bring himself to climax, so he had to rely only on Sousuke's dick for that, which usually brought forth Sousuke's favourite feature of this position...

Aiichirou's lower back wasn't even touching the mattress anymore, since Sousuke had lifted his hips enough for the younger boy's knees to be almost on shoulder level. 

Aiichirou could only take the continuous waves of pleasure for that long. Without even having been touched, he came all over his chest and stomach, a couple droplets landing on his face as well. 

Sousuke didn't think twice before diving in and licking the small amount of liquid from Aiichirou's face. He pulled back and admired the sight before him -Aiichirou covered in body fluids being one of his biggest turn-ons, if not the biggest- and bit his lip. He had decided long ago that this was his favourite position to take Aiichirou.

Said boy panted heavily, waiting for Sousuke to pull back. Sousuke kept thrusting with the same intensity, though, and before he knew it, Aiichirou felt blood rushing in his groin again. It was then that Sousuke slowed down and -after a few more thrusts- stopped altogether.

Aiichirou opened his eyes and was about to ask "why did you stop?" but gasped when he felt Sousuke grab him and turn him around, shuffling to sit on the edge of the bed, not once leaving the pleasant warmth of Aiichirou's body. He brought his large hands under Aiichirou's thighs and slid them up, holding the smaller boy's legs from under the knees, spreading them wide. Aiichirou could only lean back onto the larger boy's chest, trying to control his erratic breathing as he closed his eyes. 

"This isn't over just yet," he heard Sousuke say -he sounded so out of breath, Aiichirou noted- and he felt himself smile.

Rin seemed to like the view and took his time admiring it, -letting both the other boys catch their breath even a little- before grabbing some tissues and the bottle of lube from the desk and walking over to them. 

He leaned down to place a tender kiss on Aiichirou's lips and the boy reciprocated eagerly, half-opening his eyes when Rin pulled back. Smiling at the sight and placing another soft kiss on the mole under his right eye -Rin always took the chance to worship that mole- he took a tissue and started wiping Aiichirou's chest and stomach, cleaning up what his previous orgasm left him with. He saw Aiichirou smile gratefully from the corner of his eye and left a trail of kisses all the way down to his belly button, where he paused to place his tongue. Aiichirou let out a tiny moan and almost instantly, Rin's breath was on his shaft and Aiichirou wanted nothing more than Rin's mouth around him. 

Rin didn't let him finish his thoughts, though, because his tongue snuck into Aiichirou and Sousuke’s joint point and the younger boy's mind went blank. Aiichirou threw his head back and moaned louder. He felt Sousuke bury his head on his shoulder and let out a shaky exhale. Rin's tongue went deeper, and he reached blindly for the lube he left near him, while still rubbing a dry finger against Aiichirou's entrance. The lube that was already there combined with his saliva allowed him to push it in, but not deeper than a knuckle. 

Rin pulled back just enough to look up to the other two. Sousuke's face was hidden behind Aiichirou's left shoulder but Rin could hear his breath as he tried to control it -a fruitless effort-, his shaking hands still holding the younger's knees apart. The latter's eyes were closed, one flushed cheek pressed against Sousuke's right shoulder, silver hair sticking on his sweaty forehead, chest rising and falling with each breath he heaved. 

Admiring the sight before him once again, he pushed two -now wet and dripping with lube- fingers on and inside Aiichirou, rubbing them against Sousuke's pulsing hardness, all the while watching for reactions from the other two.

He didn't have to wait long; almost instantaneously, a grunt left Sousuke's lips and his hips twitched upwards, trying to get more friction. By doing so, however, he was pushed further inside Aiichirou, who whimpered weakly and ground his hips, moaning and gasping when he felt Rin's long fingers curl against his walls. He could feel Rin's breath on him again, but just before he could think of how much he wanted to be engulfed in the wet heat of his mouth, Rin ran his tongue from down the hilt up to the head of his half-hard dick, leaving him breathless. 

The older boy pushed his wet muscle over points that he knew made the other a hot mess, and when he finally felt satisfied by the sounds coming from the younger boy's lips, he wrapped his mouth around the head of the now fully hard member in front of him, while simultaneously pushing another finger to join the others, now stretching the loosened ring of muscle even more. He lowered his head, taking more of the smaller boy in his mouth, while the hand that wasn't busy opening said boy up found its way to Aiichirou's hip and rested there, rubbing in circles. 

Aiichirou would have found the gesture comforting if it weren't for the tongue swirling around him, preventing him from thinking anything else. He gasped and tried to move his hips upwards, but Rin's grip on his hip tightened, forcing him to stay in place as he slid his mouth up and down the length, in a pace so agonizingly slow that made Aiichirou's whole body tremble in need, his high-pitched whimpers filling the room, music to the ears of his upperclassmen.

To reward him for the delicious sounds, Rin pushed his fingers further inside and curled and uncurled them, picking up pace. He felt the younger boy still, heard his breath hitch. Before he could register what was happening, he felt Aiichirou's small hand grasp at the one that held him in place, pulling desperately at it to _let go, let me move_ , as he pushed down on Sousuke, making the older boy groan and roll his hips, losing whatever control he had over his body. 

Rin realized what he had done -if Aiichirou's chants of " _more_ " and " _senpai_ " and " _please please PLEASE_ " were any indicator-, so he loosened his grip on the other boy's hip without letting go and helped him move instead, bobbing his head in time with Aiichirou's hips, fitting the whole length into his mouth, -feeling the head just press against his gag reflex without choking him.

Sucking and slurping sounds filled Aiichirou's ears - _as if the squelching ones weren't lewd enough!_ he would have thought, if his mind was there- but Rin kept poking his prostate and Sousuke was moving inside him again -he was trembling so hard, as if he was trying to stop his hips from thrusting but they wouldn't listen to him- and Rin's mouth was around him wet and hot and _ohsogoodyespleasemore_ \- and his eyes looked down and locked with red ones and-

And Aiichirou was coming again, clenching around Sousuke's dick and Rin's fingers, sobs wrecking his whole body, his salty heat filling Rin's mouth and overflowing, running down his chin.

Something in Sousuke's head clicked when he felt Aiichirou's walls close in on him, and -as much as he didn't want to- he forced his hips to stop moving, his dick still deep inside the smaller boy.

Rin swallowed the thick liquid -he was the only one out of the three to always do it with such ease-, licked his lips and wiped his chin. The taste in his mouth was familiar -"everything about you is so, so sweet," he had whispered into Aiichirou's ear after the first time he went down on him, and had given a wet kiss to the younger boy as if to prove his point.

He looked up to Aiichirou, removing his fingers from the boy's overstretched hole.

"Ai...?"

The same low but gentle voice from before -from all the times before- only now it was filled with worry. Aiichirou only hummed, but didn't open his eyes.

Rin stood up, not once taking his eyes from the younger boy's face. Sousuke looked at him over Aiichirou's shoulder, waiting for either of them to speak. Rin tilted Aiichirou's chin, making blue eyes flutter open and look at him through a post-orgasmic haze. "Ai..."

Aiichirou wanted to cry. Rin's expression was one full of worry, and without looking behind him, he knew Sousuke was wearing his own equivalent of the same expression.

"Do you want us to stop?" 

Rin's words made Aiichirou's eyes go wide. 

_No._

The idea of stopping now -when he was finally this close to having both the other boys inside him after having asked them so many times- seemed preposterous and brought tears to his eyes, overflowing them. He shook his head as fast as his state allowed him, accompanying each toss to the side with a choked out " _no_ ". 

Steady hands cupped his cheeks, wiping his tears. A pair of soft lips on his forehead; warm breath at the back of his head, then a gentle pressure he could only identify as another kiss. He opened his eyes slowly, his vision still blurry as he looked at Rin.

"Are you sure?" Rin's voice was but a whisper, like he didn't want to scare Aiichirou. "We can always try again some other time."

"N-no..." Aiichirou's throat was dry, his voice came out croaky and more tears made their way down his cheeks, only to be wiped away by Rin's thumbs. "Please..."

Rin's expression remained the same, and he looked uncertainly at Sousuke.

Sousuke pressed more kisses on the back of Aiichirou's head. "We will stop the moment to tell us to," he murmured into silver hair.

Aiichirou nodded weakly.

 _Good enough_ , Rin thought, and kissed Aiichirou on the mouth, feeling trembling lips press against him almost desperately. One of Rin's hands stayed on Aiichirou's face, gently caressing his cheek, while the other slipped between them and wrapped around the smaller boy's dick, massaging slowly and feeling the member harden again, making Aiichirou moan. 

Rin fought the smirk that made its way on his lips but lost, and Aiichirou pulled back just slightly, looking at his face.

"What's so funny?" he asked breathlessly before another moan made his eyelids flutter shut. Rin chuckled.

"Don't you get tired?" he whispered and kissed Aiichirou's neck.

In the midst of his pleasure, Aiichirou smiled, and Rin's heart skipped several beats at the sight.

"Just one more thing..." he mumbled and crouched in front of Aiichirou, returning to his previous position. Sharp teeth grazed the soft skin on the boy's hip and he looked up, almost hesitantly. "May I...?"

A breathy " _yes_ " and Rin's teeth sank on pale flesh, breaking skin too easily, placing a mark in a place maybe a little bit too high for a swimsuit to hide it completely.

Neither could bring themselves to care, however, and Rin licked on the swollen flesh before pushing himself back up and positioning the head of his dick to press slightly on Aiichirou's loosened entrance. He looked at the younger boy, and at the nod of a silver head, he pushed in.

Aiichirou's breath caught in his throat and he tensed, instinctively inching away from the intrusion, but Rin was already deep enough for him to stay inside even as he felt Aiichirou try to pull away. He planted kisses wherever he could in an attempt to help the smaller boy relax and his hand went to grasp Aiichirou's shaft again, pumping slowly.

Aiichirou gasped and thrust weekly into the touch as Rin pushed deeper inside him. It hurt, _it really fucking hurt_ , but the hand sliding up and down his length was warm and slick with lube, and soon enough he felt himself loosen up around both Rin and Sousuke.

It was almost unreal.

Feeling their hot breaths on him, their whole bodies pressed flush against his, having them so deep inside him -like they were made to fit there perfectly-, brought tears to his eyes again, and as much as he tried to hold them back, they still slipped down his face, making Rin pause and look at him.

"Ai?"

The nickname the redhead had given him echoed in his head and he whimpered weakly. He knew that later he would be too exhausted to tell them. 

"I love you..."

A sob fell from his lips and his whole body trembled.

"I love you both... so much..." his voice was uneven and he barely recognized it as his own.

Rin's smile was soft and his lips warm when he kissed him. He could feel Sousuke's nose nuzzle his hair, a quiet reciprocation that Rin was -once again- the one to put in words.

"We love you too, Ai," he said, pushing himself into the younger boy completely.

As soon as Rin was fully sheathed inside him, Aiichirou sighed shakily and let his body relax, trying to adjust to the feeling but not pushing himself to, knowing that no matter how long it took, Rin and Sousuke wouldn't push him either.

The feeling was new and overwhelming and it took him several minutes to get used to it, but eventually he nodded for the other two to start moving.

Their reaction wasn't immediate -as if deciding who would do it first- but Aiichirou soon felt Sousuke draw out and push back in slowly, not wanting to cause him more pain. Rin followed shortly after, hesitantly mimicking Sousuke. They started off like that, and soon picked a steady pace.

Aiichirou, in an attempt to take his mind away from the pain, let his hands roam all over Rin's body -or at least wherever he could reach. The pain that was earlier almost too much to take gave way to a familiar discomfort and an unfamiliar numbness.

Rin's hand, still on Aiichirou's dick, slid up and down in time with their thrusts and it was mostly out of relief to feel some kind of pleasure that the younger boy sighed and took Rin's earlobe between his teeth. He heard the redhead grunt and bite softly at his shoulder, and Aiichirou didn't hesitate to suck on the skin right below Rin's ear, leaving a hickey that wouldn't go unnoticed.

When Aiichirou felt satisfied with his work, he pulled back to admire it, not missing the way Rin's hand around him tightened just a little.

Sousuke was the one to slightly alter their position; his hands started to get tired so he pushed Aiichirou's legs to wrap around Rin -the boy gladly complied- and rested his palms on Aiichirou's hips, helping the boy move more easily.

Aiichirou brought his arms between them. One hand rested on Rin's chest, right above his heart -and the beating against Aiichirou's palm was so fast and so hard and so _Rin_ \- while the other went back, behind Sousuke's head, running through dark locks of hair and Aiichirou turned his head to smash their lips together.

It was rather ungraceful -teeth clashing and biting whatever slipped between them, saliva dripping down their chins- but Aiichirou couldn't bring himself to care because Sousuke was _there_ , behind him and beneath him and _so deep inside him_ and Aiichirou cursed himself for ever thinking the older boy would take Rin away when he had just found him -when he finally could call what they had a _friendship_ without thinking twice.

He felt Sousuke grunt against his lips. "Stop thinking," a hoarse whisper. "You can do that later."

Light blue eyes locked with teal ones. When Aiichirou found nothing but honesty in them, he pushed his lips to Sousuke's again.

This time it was less animalistic and much more gentle, and Aiichirou found himself moaning against Sousuke's lips and caressing the back of the older boy's head, deepening the kiss even more. Sousuke's tongue played with his, sucking and licking and leaving his taste in the younger boy's mouth -not that he minded- when a sharp -but familiar- set of teeth left a mark on the younger boy's shoulder. 

Aiichirou shuddered at the pain -he didn't really mind it, though, not in this case- and turned himself back to his front to come face to face with the other teen. 

He knew that bite was just Rin's way of saying "hey, are you forgetting something? Or someone?" so he wasted no time in capturing Rin's lips with his own, running his hand from Rin's chest to his neck to the back of his head, pulling at red hair just enough to make the other boy groan against his lips.

Rin seemed to have awaited this and he reciprocated quickly, taking Aiichirou's bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling at the sensitive flesh. When he felt the metallic taste of blood, he pulled back and looked at the younger boy apologetically.

"S-sorry, Ai-" his phrase was cut in half when Aiichirou's lips locked to his again, sucking hungrily on the skin there, his tongue seeking entrance, and Rin couldn't bring himself to refuse the other what he wanted. The heated kiss made them both dizzy and combined with all the other sensations, the feeling was almost too much. They pulled back, panting even harder -despite the slow rhythm of Rin's and Sousuke's thrusts- and pushed their foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes, their breaths mingling together, hot and fast. 

Rin was the first to pull back, leaning down to press his lips on the other's beauty mark, then pepper his face with kisses, not quite going for his mouth again, wanting to see just how long the smaller boy would last before taking the matter in his own hands again -Rin found it really hot when Aiichirou got possessive over what he knew was his. 

Sousuke soon mimicked Rin, bending to place small kisses and licks all over Aiichirou's shoulders and upper back, restraining himself from pounding repeatedly and without holding back into the inviting heat of the smaller boy's body.

The control was frustrating.

Their pace was much too slow for Aiichirou's liking and the kisses the other two pressed everywhere they could reach drove him over the edge. He needed to feel them deeper, closer, he needed-

" _More_ ," Aiichirou ground his hips with all the force he could muster, smiling at himself when he heard both the other boys gasp. 

His smile disappeared soon though; his lips parted around a yelp when he felt the hands on his hips push him down forcefully and the hand on his shaft pick up pace just like Rin's and Sousuke's thrusts.

 _That's more like it_ , was what Aiichirou was thinking -or rather, _believed_ he was thinking, as the sensations were all too much to keep his thoughts in line- when Rin found _that_ spot and Aiichirou knew it was him, he really did, because it was such a sharp jab of pleasure that sent shivers all over his body and made him see stars and scream until there was no air left in his lungs.

So Aiichirou threw his head back and wailed, and the stars behind his closed eyelids were so much more intense and brighter than usual he thought he'd go blind if he ever saw them again.

And then _Sousuke_ hit that spot and Aiichirou felt so filled and so complete -like nothing and no one has ever belonged as much as he did to _these two_ , that were currently hard and panting and saying his name in more ways than he ever believed he would hear it all just because he had _asked for it_ \- that his eyes went wide and began to water and he forgot how to breathe.

He did want to see those stars again, though; he did want to feel complete again, even if it meant going blind or suffocating.

Both Rin and Sousuke seemed to enjoy the younger boy's reactions, and their thrusts soon turned into a competition of who can pleasure him more -neither was willing to lose.

So their speed increased and they were both hitting that spot again and again with each and every thrust and Aiichirou didn't know whose name to scream to just keep them both going, so he settled for a raspy " _senpai!_ " that left him breathless. 

He heard Sousuke gasp his name and felt the hands on his hips tremble, then grasp tighter.

Rin's breath against his neck was hot and shaky as he leaned and kissed his trembling pulse. 

And then the thrusts became even harder, even faster, and Aiichirou was far too gone to mind that what he intended to be " _don't stop!_ " came out as a series of incoherent screams and sobs instead.

So they kept moving, oblivious to the world outside their room- was there, even, a world outside their room? To them, it didn't matter a bit. 

But soon they had to stop; the rubber rings were only a bother by then and had to go.

So they stopped and pulled out and Aiichirou had never felt so empty before so he whimpered in withdrawal, wondering _why did they pull out_ , why weren't they _inside him_ and was on the verge of tears again, when his position changed.

Before he knew it, he was straddling Sousuke's lap again, only this time the older boy was laying on the bed, spread out in front of him - _perfect body_ , a little voice in the back of his head whispered- and he felt the hands on his hips lower him down to Sousuke's dick.

He didn't think twice before he ground himself as hard as he could, taking all of Sousuke's length inside him in one go, gasping for air at the feeling of fullness. Sousuke’s grip on his hips strengthened, his fingers leaving red marks on pale skin.

Aiichirou felt hot breath at the back of his head, a nudge on his lower back, and Rin was joining Sousuke inside his body once again. They started moving without hesitating, penetrating the loosened ring of muscle, outright pummeling Aiichirou’s prostate to the point that he couldn’t tell them apart. There was something different about the way they pounded in him, something raw that Aiichirou found thrilling but could not quite pinpoint.

He saw Rin's hands snuck around his waist, one grasping his dripping shaft and pumping fast, the other holding him from falling forward. 

He saw his own hands travel up and down Sousuke's chest and stomach, feeling his muscles tense and relax, his heart beat in an almost inhuman speed -but then again, Aiichirou's own heart pounded so hard he thought it would fly right out of his chest.

Their rhythm was uneven and their thrusts shaky; even so, Rin and Sousuke kept hitting Aiichirou's prostate, leaving him breathless and weak to the knees, making his whole body tremble. 

Aiichirou soon felt a wet heat spread inside him -it was Sousuke, he could tell by the way the older boy's muscles clenched under his palms in an all too familiar way- but the thrusts didn't stop even as he felt Sousuke soften inside him. 

Rin kept abusing his prostate, pounding restlessly on the special spot, his grip on Aiichirou's shaft sending the younger boy over the edge.

Aiichirou came in short spurts -having been already dried to the point of nothing more coming out-, gasping and trembling, and all but collapsed on Sousuke's chest.

Rin came a couple of thrusts later, pulling out just in time to not mess up Aiichirou's insides any further and deciding to dirty his back instead. 

The three of them just laid there for several moments, catching their breaths and trying to pull themselves together. First to do so was Rin, who looked up to the other two, noticing Aiichirou shake almost violently.

"Ai?" he loomed over the younger boy, examining his face. "Are you okay?"

Aiichirou was exhausted. He hadn't felt so exhausted any of the times he had stayed to swim extra laps around the pool, or when Momotarou had lost some of his bugs around the dorms and had spent hours looking for them while simultaneously scolding his new roommate for his untidiness -as if _he_ was one to talk.

But he was also content, feeling a satisfaction as newly introduced to him as it was welcome to stay and the dull pain that sheathed itself deep inside him he would deal with tomorrow. So he hummed, a peaceful expression on his face, the shaking slowly dying down.

Rin sighed in relief and kissed Aiichirou's shoulder. He pulled back, licking Aiichirou's fluids off his palm and reaching over to grab the tissues from near the bed. 

Sousuke slowly pulled out, making the younger boy shiver.

Aiichirou could faintly hear a hushed -mostly one-sided- conversation that consisted of Rin saying "I can see why you'd be into _that_ " -Aiichirou could feel Rin's gaze on his lower back-, "no, Sousuke, I won't take a picture" and "fine, but you'll delete it if he asks you to", with Sousuke probably mouthing his answers so that he wouldn’t disturb Aiichirou. 

Aiichirou soon let sleep claim him, drifting off to slow breathing and warm hands on his oversensitive body.

A couple of minutes later, Aiichirou's lower back was clean and Rin was making himself comfortable, sliding a blanket over the three of them and placing his head on Sousuke's left shoulder, running his fingers softly along Aiichirou's jawline, brushing silver locks of hair away from his closed eyes, watching the boy sleep peacefully.

Sousuke looked at the two of them, placed a kiss on the top of Aiichirou's head, then turned to Rin, who pressed their lips together tiredly. 

"We should've agreed to this sooner," Rin murmured when they separated.

Sousuke pulled Rin closer in silent agreement before slipping into slumber.

In his sleep, Aiichirou smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Sousuke probably has a folder full of photos of Aiichirou covered in various liquids  
> 2\. Rin is a fucKING WORRYWART he tries to play tough but ends up being the gentle one istg  
> 3\. Aiichirou won't be able to walk the next day but he's had two dicks shoved up his ass because he wanted to so he's got no one to blame but himself  
> 4\. Rin and Sousuke will still feel bad and try to make him feel better
> 
> well at least now it's out of my system.  
> next one (whenever that will be) is gonna be fluff probably  
> that's it, thanks for reading!


End file.
